From Winter comes Spring
by Sasuhina224
Summary: A certain fighter discovers he has a daughter that he never knew of.
1. Chapter 1

_After Shinnok's defeat from Cassie Cage peace was once again restored to Earthrealm. The Lin Kuei reformed their honor, even though one member couldn't see peace with the Shira-ryu. That member was banished from the Lin Kuei by the Grandmaster Sub-zero. Her name is Frost and one day she swears to take her revenage against Sub-zero._

_ But how is the question._

_Somewhere in a village in the forest lives a young girl who appears to be 18 years old. _

_She is kind to everyone young and old she would even the shirt off her back to homeless person. She has long black hair, with eyes the shine like night sky, and a figure that reminds you of a hour glass. Her name is Sakura Yakushi she lost her mother at a young age due to unkown causes and doesn't who her father as well. _

_There is a certain connection with Sakura Yakushi and a certain Lin Kuei member. _


	2. Chapter 2

_In a village deep in the forest lived a woman named Fuyumi Yakushi. She was very smart and beautiful, she had short light brown hair with blue eyes that were glistening like the ocean. Even though she doesn't have children she was always kind to all the children in the village. She also ran a flower shop because she loves flowers no matter what the season is. She never fell in love even though basically every man that wasn't married tried to approach her , but she can never feel the right connection. _

_One day, she ended up in Outworld to find a golden juniper tulip a rare flower that's said to give infinite healing ability to whoever drinks from its nectar. Finding it was difficult , and not only that , but dangerous as well. Despite knowing the possibility that she might die it didn't stop her from going on her journey. She made it all the way to the mountains found the golden juniper tulip just when she thought she was in the clear._

_She was spotted and captured by the Tarkatans since those mountains is part of their territory. _

_Baraka is the leader of the Tarkatans , Fuyumi was pushed to the ground as for her arms and legs are tied together. _

" _What is your business here tiny Earthrealmer?" Baraka decided to cut to the chase._

" _Please, I only wish to take the golden juniper tulip back to my village. The people there has grown very ill. I heard from the village elder said that this flower have a healing power to those who drink its nectar." she said with her true intentions._

" _Regardless, of your goal you have trespass and stolen from Tarkatan territory. The punishment for that criminal shall put to death. Prepare the fire and boiling oil for dinner. Human flesh is on the menu."_

_While the Tarkatans gather ingredients for dinner Fuyumi tried to find a to escape. She used branches from tree was tied against to cut herself free. She ran through the mountains that's when she realised that she was lost. _

_Wandering around for what seems likes hours plus fatigue from escaping the Tarkatans. Fuyumi ended up collapsing from exhaustion as she losing conscious she said this with her tired breathe._

"_Everyone it looks like I won't be able make it back. I did manage to get the tulip I still failed. I'm so sorry." she said as her eyes were closing._

_A man found Fuyumi as he was walking to the Lin Kuei temple he could tell that she is ineed of medical attention. He knew that she posed no threat to his clan. So, out of the kindness in his heart he picked her up princess style and carried her to the temple._


	3. Chapter 3

18 years later

There was a small village called Yokoshima. The people in village kind gentle folk there is a butcher, a baker, and a craftsmaker. Along with other things like a local bathhouse where you melt your troubles of the day with a nice long soak. There is also a flower shop run by a girl named Sakura Yaukshi. She's 18 years old. She loves flowers and she got that love from her mother. She never knew her father, doesn't even if he's still alive. When she was born her mother gave her so much love that you can never contain it. They were inseparable however when was five years old her mother mysteriously disappeared. It was then that the body was discovered by the villagers when they did a search party. The strangest thing was that when the body was discovered. She was super cold and there was no sign of a struggle. The villagers held a memorial service for Fuyumi. Everyone was saddened that day ,but Sakura shed the most tears because somehow she knew that was never coming home again.

As she got older she celebrated mother's memory. Sakura realized that Fuyumi didn't want everyone to be sad for her death , but celebrate the good memories she created.

It was a warm summer day the birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, and the fish were swimming. Sakura runs her mother's flower shop called Pure Heaven. Any flower you can think of and she has it. Business was running a little slow so close earlier so she can pick up tonight's dinner. She went to the market and butcher shop. She also paid a visit to the local bathhouse run her best friend since childhood Ashamaru and his family. Sakura and Ashamaru have known each other since they were kids. She practically looks at him like a brother. He's 5'6 with black hair and red highlights and clear eyes (like Neji's Byakugan).

" Hey Ashamaru how are you?" Sakura asks with her charming carefree smile. " I'm fine oh yeah mom wants you to eat dinner with again some time soon." He said.

" Tell auntie I will stop by when I get the chance, but I have to go back to the shop. I will be back for my bath later though. I'll see you later." She waves goodbye as she leaves.

"Yep." he said as he watched her leave when she was out of sight he sighs to himself. ' Sakura if only if I could tell you how I feel.' he tought in his head.

Unkown to Yokoshima there stood a man just on the out skrits of the village. He was sent to spy on Sakura and bring her to his boss alive.

" Well then baby girl let's see why my client wants so badly." he said with as looks forward at the village.


	4. Chapter 4

_The bathhouse was a place where you can melt all your troubles away. It's called Peace Waters. It's run by a local man, a wife, a son, and a daughter. The man's name is Eiji Mikaze. He was an old friend of the late Fuyumi Yakushi. For many years of knowing her he always loved her ,but it was an unrequited love because he had never the guts to tell her how he truly felt. So for the sake of their friendship they remain friends._

_When Fuyumi was pregnant with Sakura he was named her godfather. When Fuyumi died he made her a promise that he would always take care of Sakura. He always regretted not telling her all because he just wanted her even if he couldn't be the one to make her happy._

When Sakura the outside bath with a towel wrapped around her body she steps into the hot water.

"Ahhh, this water feels so good," she said

" I can say the view ain't bad either." a mysterious voice said

" Who said that?! Who's there?!" she says with fear as she scans the area to find the source of the voice.

" Easy there, baby girl I just want you to come with me quietly," he says while standing right behind her.

" Who are you? What do you want?!"

" The name's Erron Black. And my client is paying me double to bring you in. So why don't just come with me and-" he said as he tried to reach for her hand from behind slowly.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" as she screams a gigantic block of ice separates the both of them. Erron dodged it but Sakura just stood there scared because she had no idea what just she did.

Hearing the scream Ashamaru and Eiji came running to bath.

" Sakura are you alright?!"

" What's going on in here?!"

" Ashamaru, Uncle Eiji this guy tried to kidnapp me!"

" You sick son of a bitch! What do you want with my niece?!"

Erron rises to his feet as he chuckles.

" Now I see why my employer wants you so bad little lady. And here I thought you were just a pretty face along with a nice set of hips, breast, and ass."

" Just what the hell do you want with Sakura?!" Ashamaru yells as he blushes up to his ears.

" Well untill we meet again little lady." Erron says as he throws a smoke screen bomb on the and vanishes in the night.


End file.
